


chat messages

by sootcharlie



Category: soothouse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Protective David Soot, Protective Matt Soot, slight angst, twitch chat being a nuisance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootcharlie/pseuds/sootcharlie
Summary: twitch chat can be exhausting sometimes, to say the least. at least wilbur has his friends to help during all of that
Relationships: David Soot & Matt Soot, Wilbur Soot & David Soot, Wilbur Soot & Matt Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	chat messages

**Author's Note:**

> req from tunasimp for protective soothouse :D since finding out wil lives w david and matt i realized this is the perfect scenario

Wilbur exhaled softly as he clicked the 'start stream' button. Being honest, he didn't really have a plan in mind for this one. He was just going to sit down, talk to chat, and chill. Nothing more, nothing less.

The familiar tune of his own song 'Your New Boyfriend', except a surprisingly very talented piano cover played through his headphones, the man watching the 'stream starting soon' bar quickly fill up bit by bit. Before he knew it, the song was over, and the stream was fading into his face.

"Hi chat!"

The stream went on pretty fine, for his standards at least. Some nice donations, a few questions answered, all of that. 

The large smile that was on his face turned to a slight frown when he saw some... critical comments, for lack of a better term. It was stupid to let some things like that get to his head after he's been having such a great stream, but of course his mind had to break sometimes after seeing so much hate. 

_man this wilbur guy's trash he should stay away from music_

_pretty shitty content tbh lol_

Those probably weren't supposed to get to him as much as they did. He shook his head, trying to ignore them and keep going. It was just someone behind the screen. It shouldn't get to him as much as it did. But it seemed the more he avoided, the worse it got.

_hes ignoring it too what a coward lmao he knows hes trash_

_probably deserved all the hate for taking tubbos color_

_u think? mans was a monster_

He doesn't know why that last one struck something terrible in him. He looked away from the webcam for a second, having to take it into consideration. Monster. A _monster._ And suddenly, it all came tumbling down on him.

He cleared his throat, obviously needing an excuse out so he looked back at the door, knowing David and Matt were still in the living room. Thank god for that.

"Hey chat! Gonna take a break for a few minutes to chill with my flatmates because I can hear them calling for me, stream will still be up but take this time to get some snacks or something. Okay, be back in a bit!" He said, now smiling as he hopped off of his chair after switching the stream to the be right back screen, 'BRB' now displaying in huge letters on the broadcast.

The musician made sure to mute his mic before opening the door and heading down the hallway towards the living room, hearing idle chatter coming from David and Matt.

He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two men in the room. Matt waved and David turned around, his eyes lighting up upon seeing Wilbur.

"Hey Wil!" David said with a smile. 

"Hey!" Wilbur answered back, making his way over to the couch and plopping down next to the two.

"What's up? Thought you just started streaming a few minutes ago." Matt said, more of a statement than a question, but Wilbur didn't mind. 

"Just needed a break. Shit was getting too much, and you know how I get when I.." He looked at them, as if asking for confirmation if they knew. The two nodded. "Yeah. Just let my emotions get the better of me and I needed a break. I'm headed back soon." 

"Could we talk to chat perhaps, see if they like us?" David asked, looking at Matt with a knowing glance. The orange-texted man nodded back, before looking down at Wilbur who was slightly curled up into himself on the couch, losing himself in thought. He didn't even appear to hear the green-texted man's question.

"Wil?" Matt asked softly, reaching out a hand to the other. He yelped, sliding back as far he could on the couch before realizing it was just his friend, relaxing a bit, the fear in his eyes being replaced with a slight blush in his face. 

"Shit, what did you ask? I zoned out, sorry." He said with a slight laugh, but the slight sadness was heard. He didn't know the comments were getting to him this badly, but here he was, practically in tears because someone called his stuff shitty. He shouldn't be like this. 

"Just asked if we could talk to chat, you know? Nothing bad, just to see if they like us or if they just have a personal grudge against Soothouse." The green-texted man said, with a lighthearted tone, showing that no real ill intent was meant with it. Wilbur saw past the looks of acknowledgement that David and Matt were giving eachother and just shrugged. 

"Sure. Just, don't break TOS please. I need a break so come back down when you're done talking." 

The two were already getting up and sprinting down the hall, shouting about how they were going to make it to Wilbur's room before the other, getting a heavy laugh out of the musician. He was glad he could rely on them.

\---

David walked up to the now abandoned computer to look at chat for a second, debating if he should unmute the stream now. He looked at the comments, and his eye twitched at some of the comments.

_he doesn't deserve his career lol_

_hes so annoying how can people put up with him_

It went on for pages. Chat turning red from the people pinging Wilbur, but for some reason, the hate today was just off the charts terrible. He's seen the chat before, it's never been this bad. The sad look from Matt was enough to know that they'd both basically pieced together why Wil felt like shit from these comments.

David hit the button that Wilbur had so gratefully labelled on his streamdeck 'change scene', and he watched as the screen before him changed from 'BRB' to a view of his and Matt's faces.

"Hi chat! Soot David here with Matt, say hi Matt-" "Hi, that's me! I'm Matt." "- have been noticing you guys have been pretty shit today." They watched as chat slowed a bit down, confused messages popping up from the people that did actually care about his content.

That's good, at least a majority were caring fans.

"Not all of you, but some of you have been acting like complete shitheads to Wil, and you all know we don't tolerate that." David started off. He was ready to go off on a full _rant._ Nobody messed with his friend and got away with it, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't do much.

These were just some comments on the internet, but he was still going to protect his friend. Matt realized that he was probably going to explode in a few seconds, so the orange-texted man took the wheel for a bit.

"We're not mad at those of you in chat who didn't participate in the hate or anything, but we've seen a ton of comments that are just uncalled for, even for normal hate standards. If we do catch your username if you've sent something like that though, just know you will not see the time of day in any of our chats."

"Thank you, Matt." David said, now not looking as agitated but still slightly ready to blow up if he saw one more unprompted thing against his friend.

"Now, before David here explodes, I'm going to take him back and Wilbur will be back soon!"

"Just remember, guys!" David said with a shout as Matt was dragging him out the room. "No more shit, or else you'll get the good old David-style one two!" The man made a punching motion on camera before fully getting dragged off.

\---

Wilbur barely caught any of the conversation, just David threatening someone about 'David-style' and punching. He saw Matt dragging David by the hood back into the room, and raised an eyebrow curiously at the scene before him.

"What happened to him?" He gestured to David, who looked pissed, to say the least.

The two shared a look.

"...That's not important for the time being." Matt said, with a slight chuckle.

"Let's just say that chat's gonna be behaving though." David butt in, causing Wilbur to smile, walking up to the two to engulf them in a hug.

"Thank you guys, really." 

"No problem, Wil."

**Author's Note:**

> just realized the wilbur soot & david soot friendship tag is an actual ao3 tag now and i have made all 3 of the fics on there as of 1/13/21 soothouse ao3 community i got you covered o7


End file.
